The Marine
by fallonsbateman
Summary: based off the 2006 film "The Marine." Mickie James/John Cena.  not all events are excatly what happened in the real movie.
1. Chapter 1

THE MARINE. Based on the 2006 movie.

John Cena stepped out of his car and knocked on the door of his house he shared with his girlfriend. The door opened slowly and there stood a petite woman with light brown hair and eyes to die for. He saw his girlfriend place a humongous smile on her face before he was attacked with a huge hug as she wrapped her legs around his body.

"Whoa!" John laughed, surprised with his girlfriend's actions.

"Sorry." She smiled. "You're home."

John nodded and rubbed her back.

"I am, and I promise, Mickie. I'm never leaving you again." He grabbed her hand and led her into their house.

Mickie hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

"So…, what made you come home?" Mickie asked almost in a whisper.

"I was honorably discharged, Mickz." John told his girlfriend, as she looked at the floor.

He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"

"John, all I want is for you to be happy." The brunette told him.

Just then, a smile grew upon the discharged marine. He picked Mickie up as he started walking.

"Where are we going?" She asked through laughter.

"To make me happy!" John replied, as he took Mickie into their bedroom.

"John?" Mickie asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Mickie?" he replied, sitting up.

"What do you say about a vacation?" She looked at him and touched his chest.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, please." Mickie begged.

"Fine, fine." John caved as he pulled Mickie into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Wade Barett rushed out of a jewelry store he had just robbed and hopped into the car with his girlfriend, Michelle McCool and a few others of his friends that were helping him with the robbery. The cops were also running to their cars in attempt to catch Wade. Quickly, the British stepped on the gas pedal as the car started racing with the cops chasing slowly behind.

"Mount Cedar, I used to go to camp there! God I haven't thought about that in a long time. The mountains are hours away, are you sure you don't wanna just stop at the beach?" Mickie looked at John, who was driving the car.

"I think I've seen enough Sand. Besides, you're not the only one with child hood memories in the mountains." John replied with a smile.

"Oh, you never told me you went to mount cedar, John." She said.

"Nah it wasn't mount cedar. Further up."

"Are you gonna tell me where?"

"Nah, it was just a place that my dad used to take us when we were kids." John replied to his girlfriend.

"What did you guys do up there? Did you have fun?" Mickie asked, interesting in what her boyfriend had to say.

"Yeah it was alright, I guess. I liked it."

"Why?"

"I guess it was when far enough where you couldn't hear me and my brother scream." John and Mickie then shared a laugh.

John sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"We gotta get some gas, Mickz." John said, acknowledging the arrow pointing to 'empty.'

Wade and Michelle were in gas station John and Mickie were about to pull up too. Michelle pointed the gun at and officer and pulled the trigger as Wade injured another officer. Then, John walked in. Michelle and Wade watched with caution as more police arrived. John then walked out of the side-store only to be struck with a fire extinguisher and knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, Mickie is in the car, waiting for John.

"Get the truck!" Wade yelled. Michael Tarver then went to the car Mickie was in and appeared at the window. Mickie screamed as loud as she could with Michael trying to grab her. Just then, the other door swung open as Skip Sheffield grabbed onto Mickie's waist and brought her out of the car.

"John!" she yelled.

"Do we kill her?" One of Wade's assistants asked.

"No, we might want to keep her hostage!" Wade yelled back. Michael and Skip were shoving Mickie into the car.

"John!" She kept yelling through tears as the door of the truck was shut.

John's eyes snapped open and he slowly got to his feet. Then, the truck drove quickly away with Mickie inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickie was struggling to get out of the car she was thrown into. She was looking out the window trying to find John.

Meanwhile, John just stared at the car with a pissed off look on his face. He desperately ran to the cop car still parked at the meter. He swung the door open to reveal a police officer knocked out in the front seat. John grabbed the officer and placed him on the floor beside the car. He then looked into the police's pocket and found bullets. Which he placed inside his pocket and got inside of the car. Once he got in, he noticed the windshield was covered with bullet shots and he had trouble looking outside. John looked in the back seat, frantically, and found a hard device. Quickly, he lifted the windshield up and sped away with glass flying off in the process. He swerved and tried to speed up the car. John noticed a walky-talky and rapidly picked it up.

"Patrol, this is John Cena. We have officer's down. Four men, one woman, headed south. They have her hostage…, it's my girlfriend." John spoke into the small device, his eyes squinting.

Michelle McCool picked up a small card and read.

"Mickie James." She looked back at Mickie and smirked. "Dating John Cena. Sergeant John Cena. She's dating a marine. Why are you dating him?" Michelle once again looked back at Mickie. "Benefits?" Wade laughed as Michelle smiled. Mickie snapped. The brunette launched forward trying to grab Michelle's hair. MVP quickly grabbed her and brought her back into the seat.

"Settle down!" Wade yelled. He looked at his side mirror and saw a police car chasing slowly behind. "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

Michael and Skip looked out the back window as Michelle pulled out a gun.

"That isn't the cops." Michael pointed out.

"I hate cops!" MVP exclaimed.

"Shoot him!" Justin Gabriel yelled. MVP pulled out his gun and started shooting at the cop car with Mickie screaming. John managed to dodge the shots. MVP then put his whole body out the window and kept shooting for the car John was inside of. John pulled the police vest in front of his face to block the gunshots headed towards him. Michelle and Justin decided to help shoot John's car while Wade used the truck to smash into the police car, causing John to swerve and fall behind Wade.

"Will somebody please shoot this guy?" Wade exclaimed, becoming extremely frustrated with John.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Michael Tarver called back.

Wade shrugged. "Missing!"

Michelle, Justin and Skip also loaded up their guns, stuck their bodies out the windows and hail bullets at the marine's car. Suddenly, the roof of the police car flew off. John did not give up and sped up the car even faster, he swerved into the other lane, at the same speed as Wade. A construction worker stepped in the way of the two cars.

"Slow down!" He warned the two.

John and Wade, however, ignored this command and turned to avoid hitting the worker. The cop car reached a crane. John ducked as the machine took off the roof of the car.

"This guy's like the terminator!" Justin exclaimed.

Mickie had seen enough. She jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Wade's face, blocking his eyesight and making the car move in all different directions, uncontrollably.

MVP and Skip Sheffield managed to pull Mickie off of the British criminal and back into MVP's arms. John's car then went over a hill and flipped upside down in the air, causing John to fall out. With the rest of the passenger's in Wade's car trying to shoot him. Mickie watched with wide eyes, in terror as she saw her boyfriend fall from so high up. The car was now in flames as it crashed into a lake. Wade and the others slowly got out of their car and walked towards the water. Mickie however, tried to run again, only to fall on the slippery grass. Justin grabbed onto Mickie and tried to bring her away. She punched and elbowed him.

"You murdering sons of bitches!" Mickie yelled, almost in tears.

"Shut her up, get her out of here." Wade ordered, looking at the lake.

"You murderer!" Mickie yelled once again.

Skip decided to help Justin out and dragged Mickie to the car. Michelle came up to them and pointed a gun at Mickie's mouth.

"Come on baby, I know you got her triggered up, but I said shut her up. Not kill her." Wade told his girlfriend. "Might need an insurance policy." He added. "Tie her up."


	3. Chapter 3

Wade fired gunshots into the air as Michael Tarver and Skip Sheffield began to fight.

"Hey! We're already in trouble and the last thing I need is you two bickering!"

"Well, what do we do now?" MVP asked.

"The way I see it, we have two options. We can stand here and kill each other, or we get out of this swamp and collect our dough." Wade answered.

"What do you wanna do with our little insurance policy over here?" Michelle pointed to Mickie.

"Oh, go to hell." Mickie spat back at the blonde. Michelle didn't like the Richmond's response, so she punched Mickie right in the face, and knocked her unconscious.

"Michelle, why'd you do that? Now somebody's gotta carry her." Wade looked at Justin Gabriel, who was laughing. Wade raised his eyebrows which signaled Justin that he had to pick the brunette up. He went over to her, took her hands which were tied together, and lifted her over the South African's shoulders.

Meanwhile, the police had just found out about John's sunken car. An officer stepped out of his car and stared at the lake. He pulled out his gun as he heard footsteps behind him. The police man turned around and pointed his gun, only to reveal John standing there. John was startled. He threw his hands up in defense.

"I'm going to assume you're John Cena?" the man asked John. The marine took a few steps towards the official.

"They took my girlfriend." John then continued. "Listen, I've seen them choke three people. My girlfriend will not be number four."

"I can't give you permission to pursue." The news was just broken to John.

"I'm not asking for it." 

"You know this whole area's title, the way the water level changes, these guys are going to be impossible to track." A man in a suite walked up to John and the police officer.

"I can handle it…" The discharged marine nodded. He then turned around.

"Cena…" John turned back around to face the man in the suit. "I've seen what these guys can do. You better hurry. " John turned back around, and started running as fast as he could.

Wade and the rest of his 'pack' were walking through the tall grasses. With Mickie, still knocked out cold, on Justin's back.

Suddenly, Mickie woke up and started kicking and punching the back of Justin. Justin became frustrated, so he decided to place Mickie on the ground. But when he did that, he was met by the Richmond's knee, driving into his face. After Justin fell to the floor, the brown haired beauty ran over to Michelle and slapped her in the face. She started to run to escape, only to be met by MVP grabbing her hands and restraining her back.

"If we're not going to be friends, you need to learn some manners!" Michelle yelled as she once again raised her fist in the air, and connecting with her mouth. "Bitch." The Floridian added as she flipped her hair and walked away.

"To hell with this!" Michael exclaimed trying to catch all the flies that came in his way.

"You got a problem?" Wade stopped and turned to look at Tarver.

"My problem, is walking through this dirty ass swamp, with the entire county looking for us! Because somebody, decided that killing some cops was a good idea!" Michael yelled at his 'boss'.

"Genius!" The English man retorted, nodding his head. "That somebody's you. You're the one who killed the cops."

"Yeah, both of them!" Skip added to the conversation.

"Oh! So now we wanna start playing the blame game huh?" Michael looked at the two people who had just accused him of murder. Skip laughed. Michael widened his eyes, pulled out his gun, and pointed at Skip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wade also pulled out his gun, in attempt to stop his two companions from causing problems. "You are one crazy son of a bitch!... I like that… I do." Barrett pointed his gun at Tarver, but changed his mind and decided to shoot Skip as Mickie screamed.

Meanwhile, John was running through a forest, taking deep and sharp breaths. He slowed down, and crouched down by a tree to take a rest. He closed his eyes being standing back up, back on the chase for his girlfriend.

Wade had decided to leave his group with Mickie as he took a phone call. But as soon as he picked up the phone, Mickie decided to try to escape again, only to met by Michelle shoving a knife near her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think, Mickie?" The Manchester citizen looked at Mickie.

"I think you're psychotic." She replied, looking at the floor.

"Whoa! Now how can you say that? You don't even know me. You know, Mickie. Let's be honest, I kind of think we could've had a future. Without… her." Wade told the Richmond, bobbing his head towards Michelle.

"What?" Mickie asked him, confused. Wade kept acknowledging Michelle. "You're insane." She added.

He shook his head and walked away. "Good talk."

As John was running through, he heard footsteps. The West Newburian turned around to see a gun, pointing to the side of his head.

"Freeze, cop!" The man with the gun yelled. John rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a cop. I'm just looking for some people."

"I will end you." John closed his eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing the gun and then the man's throat.

"I told you. I'm not a cop." He threatened. Just then, he was hit in the back of the head with a piece of wood, knockout the marine out cold.

When John woke up, he looked down and shook his head. He looked around as he tried to get out of the chair he was sitting in. John looked down at his hands, and saw they were in handcuffs, attached to the chair. The man, who had struck John with the wood, walked over to him and punched him directly in the mouth, causing the discharged marine to force his head down.

"What the hell you doing out here, cop?" The man asked, through clenched teeth.

"You guys got it all wrong." John replied, as nice as he could. But, he was once again struck in the face.

"Save your lies, boy." John sighed.

"If I was a cop, I'd have a badge, a gun. Guys, I'm just out here trying-"he was interrupted by being punched, once again.

"Just trying to what?" The man crouched down near John's face.

"You're right… I'm a cop. They're tracking my GPS right now." He lied.

"GPS! I told you to search him!"

"I did!" The other man screamed. John then head butted one man and threw the chair to the floor, releasing him free. He then kicked his foot, sending one of them through the table. John made a run for it, and managed to make it out of the building safely. When he made it to the end of the forest, John saw MVP roughly handling Mickie and shoving her into a lodge. He sprinted away with a devastating look on his face.

MVP ran his fingers up and down the door as Wade walked up to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"No alarm…"

"It's a fricken shack!" Wade shook his head and opened the door.

"Get in here!" MVP said as they both pushed Mickie inside.

"He offered friendship… and rock candy." Michael finished telling his story about camp, receiving a weirded out look on the face of Michelle.

"Wow." Wade shook his head. "Well, good luck with all of that, Mike."

Mickie looked down at her hands and tried to untie them.

"Hey." Michael called and Wade snapped his head towards him.

"Yes?"

"What we said doesn't leave this room, right?" He asked.

"No, just go find a god damn generator." He walked outside and looked. Inside the lodge, the lights turned on everywhere as everyone looked around.

"Cool!" Wade looked at the jukebox.

Michael stood up, proud with himself when a heard a creek. He looked at the wall and examined it, but before he could finish, John busted through the wall and attacked him. The South native kicked John and sent him flying to the floor, dropping the knife he had in his hand. Mike walked over to him and pulled out his gun. The two embarked in a fight and sent punches from one to another. John then grabbed the knife he had dropped and stabbed Tarver right in the stomach.

Mickie was staring at the air as the rest were drinking alcohol and listening to the jukebox. Excusing himself, Wade set down his drink and walked outside. Not spotting Michael, Barrett picked up his phone and started dialing. Down below, John heard this.

"Hello?" Melina Perez picked up.

"Hey." Wade greeted.

"Hold on. John?"

"What?" John Morrison replied, working on his car.

"It's Wade." Melina passed John the phone as he picked up, staring at Melina's ass as she walked away.

"So, how's my Cadillac?" John spoke into the phone.

"Plan A, screwed."

"No shit, they're all over the news."

"What's with Plan B?"

John laughed softly. "What the hell is Plan B?"

"I don't know!" Wade screamed into the phone, trying to be calm.

"Great."

Michelle looked out the window, then at Mickie.

"What are you looking at?" The blonde asked, with attitude. Mickie rolled her eyes, and looked away. Michelle then walked over to the brunette and sat next to her. "Why so sad? Don't like your new friends?"

"You're pathetic." Mickie replied, not even looking at Michelle.

"How so?" Then, Wade walked back in.

"You're like his little puppet." Mickie looked from Michelle to Wade. Then Wade to Michelle. Michelle smirked, as she stood up and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's the plan? Where are we going?" Justin asked Wade.

"No faith?" Wade question. Justin nodded.

"I have faith." It was then Wade's turn to nod.

"There's this guy in Phoenix. And I figured since we did one hundred percent of the work; why not keep one hundred percent of the diamonds?... Anyways, you grew up in South Asia right?"

"South Africa." The African corrected.

"Whatever." The South 'sensation' turned around and headed for the door. "Justin." He turned back around.

"What?"

"Check on Michael. See what's he's up too, okay?" Justin smiled a bit and then nodded as he walked out of the lodge, slamming the door behind him. Swinging the keys to get back in, Gabriel walked down the stairs and pulled out his gun.

"Mike?" Justin called for his companion, he turned around the corner, but there John was. Before he could get any words out, the marine's fist connected with his face. Justin however, returned the favor as he threw a punch of his own. The two went back and forth kicking, and punching each other every chance they got. Frustrated, the West Newburian picked Justin up by his throat and threw him into wood. John jumped over to where Justin lied. The discharged marine picked the unconscious body up and dragged it over to Michael. He threw the body down. But when he looked up, he saw a gun pointing his way. John slowly put his hands up, signaling that he was innocent. The marine looked down, and then back at the man.

"How many are left?" He asked John.

"There's two upstairs." The man nodded.

"You wait here." He said, standing up. But before he could go anywhere John pushed him gently back down.

"No way! You're not going anywhere!"

"You don't know what you're walking into, Cena."

"Listen, there's only a matter of time before they realize that these two aren't coming back. I gotta do something, and I gotta do it now." John's eyes were like daggers. The man smirked and nodded.

"Okay." John just stared at him, then swallowed hard.

Mickie just sat there, bored. Suddenly all the lights turned out as she and Wade both looked around. Mickie jolted out of her seat and ran out the door, with Michelle following behind her. The Richmond native ran to the bottom of the stairs, but tripped; allowing Michelle to come closer. But when the blonde went to grab Mickie, she stood back up and kept running. Michelle grabbed onto the brunette's back, only to be flipped around and kicked in the stomach by 'hardcore country'. Once again, she tried to escape, but Michelle quickly tripped her. The Floridian threw her body over Mickie and tried to grab her hands. The older women flipped Michelle over once again, meeting Michelle's knee in the process. The blonde then went over to Mickie, and grabbed her by her light brown hair. Mickie turned around and slapped Michelle right in the face and got a few more in before shoving her over into a garbage can. However, McCool quickly recovered and pulled a gun out, aiming for Mickie.

"Good times, over." Michelle threatened, the gun still pointed at Mickie.

John rolled through the front door of the lodge, but he was met by Wade, gun in hand.

"Son of a bitch." Wade spat, still holding his gun.

"Where is she?" John asked, walking towards the British man. Wade laughed as another man ran in, pointing his gun at Wade.

"Oh, this just gets better and better!"

"Put, it, down." The man warned.

"Alright, alright!" Wade lowered his gun and placed it on the table in front of him, slowly, looking in-between the two people standing before him. John stepped towards him. "Easy there, big guy!"

"Listen, I don't care what you do to him! I just want my girlfriend!" John signaled the man trying to help him. Wade shook his head.

"All this guy's here for… is the diamonds. He's looking for his cut. Isn't that right, officer?" John turned his head to look at the officer, but he too, was pointing his gun at John.

"Were are they, Wade?" The officer smirked. Wade once again laughed.

"Where's what?"

"Gimme my damn diamonds!" The 'officer' yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down! You see, I tried to kill this guy twice today! He just doesn't die! If you shoot him right now, I'm willing to split the diamonds with yah." Wade winked. The police pointed his gun at John. But before he could put his hand on the trigger, John attacked him. Gunshots rang throughout the building as John blocked each bullet that came flying his way. The marine lied on the floor, covered in glass, as Wade ran out of the lodge. He grabbed Mickie and started walking.

"There's our ride, let's go!"

"What? Go where? What happened?" Michelle asked, confused.

"The marine showed up that's what!" Mickie's eyes widened.

"John!" She yelled for help. Wade looked back at the building and hailed bullets at it. It then exploded. Mickie closed her eyes and opened them back up with tears filling.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickie fell to the floor, and bursted out in tears at the sight before her; the burning building with her boyfriend still inside. The tears erupted as Wade picked her off the floor and dragged her. As she was being dragged, she kept looking back at the building, hoping John was alive and okay; Or even better, come out and comfort her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. They reached the car; Wade opened the trunk, as Michelle restrained Mickie, who was trying to kick the both of them.

"You are not putting me in there!" Mickie refused the two. Wade didn't like the response he had gotten from her, so he punched her. Mickie once again drifted into unconsciousness as Michelle threw her into the trunk. When they made sure she was secure in the back, Wade slammed it shut. They then got inside of the car and buckled up their seatbelts. Michelle found some handcuffs and showed them to Wade, who nodded as the car sped away.

John's head popped out of the water as he took a deep breath. He looked around and saw the destroyed setting around him. In the distance, he also saw the car Wade was driving. He was then very disappointed with himself. Then, the marine saw the rescue boats coming his way.

"Get out of the water!" They warned John. However, John ignored them. "Get out of the water! Now!" They repeated. Once again, he ignored. The Newburian made his way onto land, and into the forest, with the rescue police calling after him. "Turn around, and put your hands above your head!" John then shook his head and kept walking. The officers came towards John with a gun. John immediately stopped as he turned around.

"I'm John Cena." He explained.

"Shut up!" The police spat back as a response. "Get down on your knees and place your hands above your head!" He continued. John didn't want to start any more fights then there already was, so he did what he was told.

"I told you, they have my girlfriend."

"Shut up, boy! You're under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, I suggest you-" Before he could continue, John stood up and attacked the man, and slammed him to the ground. He took the handcuffs that were almost on his wrists, and locked them onto the officer. Once the handcuffs were all locked, John went inside the officer's pocket and grabbed his gun. John then went into the rescue boat and drove away as quickly he could.

Meanwhile, in Wade's car, Michelle was holding up a shiny diamond while examining it.

"Look at that." She beamed. "You don't mind if I keep this one, do you?" She then added. Wade looked at her.

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Work something out?" Michelle questioned. All Wade did was chuckle. A smirk rose across the blonde's face as she emerged closer to Wade, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She then placed herself on his lap.

"Whoa, wait a minute, baby, I gotta drive." The Manchester native told his girlfriend. "Baby, we can't do this." Michelle didn't listen to her boyfriend and pulled him into another kiss. While locked in the kiss, Wade still tried to keep the car under control. Michelle then pulled away from the lip lock and sat back in her seat. She took her wallet, and placed it back in her purse, with her English boyfriend watching. The Palatka citizen looked back at him, but all she got in response was a smirk.

"What's the matter, Wade?" She asked him. "Don't trust me anymore?" Wade looked at her and gave another smirk before placing his eyes back on the road. Just then, the radio turned on.

"Come in, this is command." The voice on the radio said.

"We gotta get rid of this car." Wade sighed.

"Any suggestions?" Michelle spoke. Wade nodded.

"I got one. " The couple exchanged looks to each other.

A truck was driving down a silent road when he saw a couple of hitchhikers. Thinking he had nothing better to do, the truck pulled over to where they stood. Michelle made her way up to the window of the truck.

"Hi." She greeted the man.

"Hey girl." The truck driver responded.

"Nice try." Michelle said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Wanna go for a ride?" The blonde reached into her pockets and pulled out a gun.

Wade was walking through the forest, with his hand over Mickie's mouth as she was starting to wake up. They then both heard gunshots.

The boat John was driving , was speeding on its way in search for the love of his life.

"We have a positive location." The radio spoke. "The vehicle was just seen five miles north of ramp sixteen."

Inside of the truck, Michelle and Wade managed to get in; they handcuffed Mickie to the pole on the roof of the inside. She was trying to break free, but decided to stare at the upcoming scenes ahead.

"So, what's the plan?" Michelle asked.

"We pick up our clean car, and then go home, free." Wade replied, driving.


	7. Chapter 7

Wade drove the truck with Michelle, and a handcuffed Mickie, inside. He drove into boat storage with John trailing in the waters. The marine looked across and noticed the truck. Mickie stared out the window, hoping to find her boyfriend. The brunette noticed a boat and launched out of her seat, still handcuffed, and wrapped her arm around Wade's neck. The truck started to drive in all different directions, as John noticed it. He stepped on the boat's gas pedal, and raced for Mickie. In the truck, Michelle grabbed Mickie.

"Get that bitch off me." Wade told his girlfriend, calmly. Who followed the command and slammed Mickie back into the seat. Once the Richmond diva was back in her seat, Wade gained full control of the truck and straightened the car out. John jumped out of the boat and sprinted towards the truck.

"Do you see a car?" The English man asked, as Michelle looked around, giving no response to her boyfriend. "Let's look in the lot." He added, pulling into the parking lot. Meanwhile, John ran and jumped of a dumpster, and onto the back of the truck, causing Mickie's head to snap behind her, looking to see who was launched onto the vehicle. Michelle and Wade also heard the noise.

"What the hell was that?" The Floridian turned to look at Wade, and asked him. The Manchester native looked in the back window, but saw nothing. He then looked back at Mickie, and noticed her smirking. The discharged marine carefully walked across the side of the stolen truck and reached the passenger door, as he swung it open. John then grabbed Michelle by her throat, and threw her out of the truck. Wade became angry with the West Newburian as he pulled out his gun, at shot. But before he could take another shot, Mickie hit the gun out of his hands, and watched it fall to the floor. John then slapped the man who was responsible for kidnapping his girlfriend, right across the face. Wade then became a reckless driver and started swerving in all different directions, causing Mickie to bang her body across the side of the vehicle.

"John!" She screamed. Wade looked back at her and smirked as he drove through numerous amounts of buildings, hoping to injure the former marine. But John would not give up. He held on for his life. When it came to the next building, John still tried to hold on, but failed; only to fall off the side of the truck and onto the floor.

"John!" Mickie screeched again. John's eyes snapped open, as he stood up of the floor. Ahead, Wade saw a lake. He smirked and sped up, heading towards it.

"Got to go babe!" Wade said looking back at Mickie, and jumped out of the truck. The brunette started screaming as loud as she could, and tried to let herself free, but failed as she was still handcuffed to the pipe on the roof. John ran at top speed, and tried to get to the truck before it plunged into the water. The truck then crashed into gasoline tanks, as the building exploded. While chasing after the truck, the marine tripped and fell to the floor once again. With one final scream, the truck smashed through a glass window and landed in the lake, with Mickie still attached to the top of the car. Mickie tried to stay above water, and took deep and sharp breathes to stay conscious. Meanwhile, John had slowly made it to his feet, only to be met by Wade, hitting him in the back with a pipe. Inside the truck, Mickie popped up of the water, trying to catch her breath, only to be pulled back under. Once again, the Newburian made it to his feet and dodged each and every punch the English man threw at him. John grabbed onto Wade's shirt and shoved him into the building. When the discharged marine went after Wade again, the building above collapsed. John refused to give up and crawled closer to the Manchester citizen. But before he could get any shots in, Wade picked up a saw and aimed for John, who was smart enough to move out of the way.

"Do all you want! She's dead!" Wade yelled at John, who wouldn't take anymore of his crap. He picked up Wade, and threw him into the burning building as he watched the roof collapse on his enemy. Making sure his nemesis wasn't coming after him; John ran and dived into the lake, in search of Mickie. When he found the truck, he looked inside to reveal Mickie, who was completely unconscious, still handcuffed. He pulled the door open and swam inside, towards his girlfriend. He then tried to unlock the handcuffs, but failed. He noticed the rod she was attached to, and at full strength, ripped it off the roof. He grabbed onto the brunette's waist, and pulled her out of the water. When he made it to shore, he set Mickie down on the pavement, and started to perform CPR on his girlfriend's lifeless body. But got no response.

"Come on." He encouraged, but still got nothing. "Wake up!" He yelled, as he pulled her into a kiss, and caressed her hair, and held her close, in a hug. "Don't leave me, Mickz. Please… don't leave me…" He whispered.

**Okay, so cliffhanger! I need help! That's where you guys come in! Do you think I should do a sequel, or just leave it how the movie ends? PLEASE help. And sorry this chapter was so short. I was actually suprised to find out that this chapter was 941 words!** D


End file.
